The invention relates to a support with a lumbar adjuster device for a motor vehicle seat.
A support with a lumbar adjuster device is designed and provided, in an installed position in a backrest frame of a motor vehicle seat, to be arranged with a lumbar support for supporting a seat user's back. A backrest frame of this type has a front side which faces the seat user's back and along which the seat user's spinal column extends in the longitudinal direction of the backrest when the seat is used correctly. A lumbar support for supporting a seat user's back is arranged on the front side of the backrest frame.
On its front side, the support bears a lumbar adjuster device which, in the installed position, serves to set the position of the lumbar support perpendicular to the plane of extent of the backrest frame in order to adjust the curvature of a backrest cushion which is arranged in front of the backrest frame and the lumbar support and via which the vehicle occupant's back is supported on the lumbar support.
A support of this type for a lumbar adjuster device is known from utility model DE 203 13 925. According thereto, the lumbar adjuster device furthermore comprises an adjuster element in operative connection with the lumbar support, and a slide which is movable with respect to the adjuster element by displacement, said adjuster element and slide interacting via a ramp in accordance with the wedge principle in such a manner that, upon a movement of the slide, the adjuster element is adjusted with a component perpendicular to the direction of movement of the slide.
In order to achieve a lumbar adjustment by means of a transverse movement of the slide, an adjuster drive is provided. The adjuster drive has a spindle which is provided both with a right-hand thread and with a left-hand thread in order to be able to adjust the slide in two mutually opposite directions.